Moonchild
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Neville avait toujours été gentil. Trop gentil peut-être. Il oubliait quantité de choses, mais la plus importante, c'était sans doute lui-même. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard anxieux à travers la vitre du compartiment, alors qu'il se reculait vite hors de sa vue pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Moi, je ne suis personne !
1. Moonchild

Cela faisait des heures que Neville se cherchait une place dans le Poudlard Express. Il l'avait pratiquement traversé dans toute la longueur, traînant son énorme valise en ahanant. Et en prime, Trevor avait manqué de lui échapper lorsqu'il était passé devant une fenêtre ouverte. Il le maintenait à présent fermement mais la bestiole se débattait. Il le suppliait mentalement de se calmer mais comme ses supplications étaient accompagnées d'un renforcement de sa poigne sur la bête, ça ajoutait à sa panique. Le crapaud gesticulait comme un beau diable.

Il arriva au dernier wagon, à bout de souffle. Il se rappela alors les paroles de sa grand-mère à chaque fois qu'il lui disait au-revoir pour vite se trouver une place et ne pas être condamné à une errance à travers le Poudlard Express : « C'est un train magique Neville, il y aura toujours une place pour toi ! Il y a toujours juste assez de places dans le Poudlard Express. »

Magique peut-être, mais si la place en question se trouvait entre deux Serpentard…

Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux compartiments tout en continuant d'avancer. Plein, plein à craquer, plein… Ah ! Jour de chance ! Ah… non. Il y avait une fille. Bizarre cette fille. Neville n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Repéré ! Neville se recula vite pour être hors de sa vue. Impossible d'avancer sans qu'elle ne le voit à présent, et ce n'était pas la peine de reculer, il n'y avait plus de place. Panique ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à s'angoisser pour rien. Et l'angoisse amenait la sueur ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu assez chaud en traînant cette fichue valise ! Panique ! Dans son poing, Trevor commençait à suffoquer.

« Salut ! »

Harry Potter ! Et Ginny Weasley ! Enfin des visages connus et bienveillants. Neville avait beau être à Poudlard depuis quatre ans, il avait toujours l'impression de n'y connaître personne.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il, le souffle court, bonjour Ginny… Tout est plein… Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, répliqua Ginny qui s'était faufilée devant lui pour regarder dans le compartiment suivant, celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans. »

Luna Lovegood… Encore une auprès de qui il venait de passer pour le dernier des empotés.

« Ouibahj'voulaidérangerpersonne, marmonna-t-il en guise de justification. »

Devant son air paniqué, la rouquine éclata de rire :

« Ne sois pas stupide ! Elle est très gentille, Luna. »

Elle entra dans le compartiment, suivie par Harry, Neville n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, la mort dans l'âme. C'était un don, chez lui, d'apparaître toujours sous son plus mauvais jour quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Salut Luna. On peut s'installer ici ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers eux, avec une lenteur, une mesure étrangement déplacée pour un être humain. Neville n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, mais elle présentait tous les symptômes de la bizarrerie la plus extrême. Enfin, il n'avait pas eu besoin de la détailler pour le remarquer. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour le comprendre. Elle avait vraiment de très gros yeux. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur Neville qui se sentit à la fois soulagé et vexé. Elle l'ignora pour fixer Harry avec curiosité. Ce dernier n'en était visiblement pas enchanté d'ailleurs.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Luna ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, répondit la créature, ses prunelles grises toujours fixées sur Harry, oui, je me suis bien amusée. Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

\- Je sais, répliqua Harry. »

Neville ne put retenir un rire grandement motivé par la nervosité, mais il s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand Luna tourna vers lui ses yeux pâles, presque accusateur.

« Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

Un imbécile qu'une fille un peu bizarre suffit à intimider.

« Moi, je ne suis personne !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Ginny d'un ton brusque, Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood. »

Présentés comme ça, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un concours du nom le plus ridicule. Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Neville faisait des efforts désespérés pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Dans sa main, Trevor couina.

« _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_ , lâcha-t-elle finalement »

Il respira de nouveau. Dix minutes plus tard, le wagon se trouvait enduit d'Empestine par sa faute. Quelques heures après, Luna se donnait en spectacle en riant trop fort à la plaisanterie de Ronald Weasley, provoquant sa perplexité et l'amusement de ses autres camarades.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Neville tombait nez-à-nez avec Luna en montant dans le train au dernier coup de sifflet. Elle s'était assise dans le couloir entre deux wagons et était plongée dans la lecture du Chicaneur. Il hésita à la déranger. Malgré l'année passée avec l'A.D. et surtout, leurs aventures au département des mystères, il se sentait toujours extrêmement gêné en sa présence. Luna l'avait sans doute « flairé » car elle n'eut pas à lever les yeux de son magazine pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Neville, dit-elle d'une voix aimable tout en continuant de lire, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, et toi ? demanda-t-il en se maudissant de ne pas trouver réponse plus amusante. »

Il était incapable de la moindre répartie et croyait toujours spontanément ce qu'on lui disait. Une qualité rare, songea Luna. Les blagues de Ronald étaient souvent très amusantes, mais la plupart des garçons de leur âge se sentait toujours obligés de jouer les fiers à bras et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Neville n'était pas comme ça. Pas forcément parce qu'il ne voulait pas ceci-dit, surtout parce qu'il en était bien incapable.

« Tu as allé en Suède finalement ? poursuivit Neville, comme elle ne répondait pas, pour trouver le…

\- Le Ronflak Cornu, oui, l'enquête progresse mais c'est confidentiel pour le moment. Le Chicaneur en dira plus au prochain numéro. »

Luna avait enfin levé les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit brièvement.

« Tu ne cherches pas de place ? hésita-t-il en se dandinant.

\- J'attends qu'elles se dispersent, expliqua-t-elle en désignant du doigt le couloir entre les compartiments qui était plein à craquer de filles, toutes maisons et âges confondus. »

Neville acquiesça. Pour lui, traverser un couloir entièrement rempli de filles relevait de l'attentat suicide. Il avait déjà du mal à savoir sur quel pied danser avec Ginny et Hermione, ses amies du « beau sexe » comme dirait sa grand-mère. Et elles se comportaient, la plus grande partie du temps, comme des êtres humains civilisés. Mais les spécimens du couloir étaient particulièrement terrifiants, on aurait dit une horde de bêtes affamées. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir en face de Luna en attendant qu'elles s'en aillent quand il identifia la proie de la meute de filles.

« Luna, regarde, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Elle se releva et se pencha derrière lui pour observer le couloir. Ses cheveux effleurèrent son bras. Le centre de l'attention, Luna ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, était leur ami Harry Potter. Il se tenait de dos, mais sa silhouette lui était devenue si familière qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il avait eu un subit regain de popularité l'année dernière. Les goûts des gens étaient si versatiles. Harry ne semblait pas très à l'aise au milieu des fauves. Seul dans l'arène, il semblait plus démuni que face à une dizaine de mangemorts.

Luna et Neville échangèrent un regard de pitié amusé. Neville s'élança ensuite héroïquement pour porter secours, ou du moins, compagnie, à Harry. Luna le suivait, quelques pas plus loin.

« Salut Harry !

\- Neville !, s'exclama-t-il, un soulagement sincère se peignant sur son visage.

\- Hello Harry.

\- Luna, salut, comment vas-tu ? »

Harry Potter faisait partie de ceux qui l'appelaient par son vrai prénom, c'était très agréable. Elle répondit positivement et il embraya sur le Chicaneur qu'il semblait avoir appris à apprécier. Il avait quand même fallu une interview pour ça ! Son père avait d'ailleurs sérieusement songé à en faire un atout marketing : « pour tout abonnement du Chicaneur, une interview offerte ». Mais il n'y aurait plus eu assez de place pour le Ronflak Cornu. A la place, ce numéro du magazine offrait une paire de Lorgnospectres. Ce qui avait tout de même bien plus de valeur.

Ils allèrent se chercher un compartiment sous les regards persistants d'une foule d'élèves curieux qui se levaient parfois même sur leurs banquettes pour mieux les voir. Plein, plein, plein à craquer, plein… Vide ! Harry se jeta littéralement dedans.

« Même nous, ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, lui dit Neville, simplement parce qu'on est avec toi !

\- Ils vous regardent parce que vous aussi, vous étiez au ministère, expliqua Harry qui peinait à hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagage, La Gazette du sorcier a beaucoup parlé de notre petite escapade là-bas, vous avez dû le voir. »

Neville sembla brusquement recouvrer l'usage de la parole et enchaîna sur sa grand-mère, sa baguette, Ollivander… C'était un phénomène habituel pour Luna, mais toujours intéressant à observer. Les gens se montraient beaucoup plus loquaces entre eux qu'avec elle. Soudain, Trevor s'échappa et se perdit sous la banquette. Neville plongea à sa suite. Seul son arrière-train dépassait. Luna se hâta de détacher les Lorgnospectres du Chicaneur.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours des réunions de l'A.D. cette année ?, demanda innocemment Luna qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais n'en espérait pas moins qu'elle change.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés d'Ombrage, répondit Harry en s'asseyant. »

Neville heurta violemment la banquette en entendant ça. Il tourna son visage déçu vers Harry :

« J'aimais beaucoup l'A.D, j'ai appris des quantités de choses avec toi !

\- Moi aussi, j'étais contente d'aller aux réunions, ajouta Luna en chaussant ses Lorgnospectres qu'elle avait finis de détacher, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Neville ne le remarqua pas, il avait aussitôt replongé la tête sous la banquette pour continuer à chercher son crapaud. Vu l'expression qu'arborait Harry, trouver une réponse appropriée à ce qu'elle venait de déclarer était douloureux. Luna comprit presque aussitôt pourquoi, elle sentit près de ses oreilles le sifflement léger du Joncheruine qu'elle chassa d'un geste discret.

Un groupe de filles s'arrêta alors devant leur compartiment, emplissant l'espace sonore de leurs gloussements. Luna ouvrit le Chicaneur et relut pour la sixième fois l'article qu'avait consacré son père aux propriétés des prunes dirigeables. C'était un secret de famille mais Luna l'avait convaincue qu'il était essentiel que plus de gens bénéficient de leurs effets. Ça n'aurait pas fait de mal aux élèves qui minaudaient devant la porte, par exemple. L'une d'entre elle s'enhardit à entrer après d'interminables palabres riches en gloussements.

« Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Romilda, Romilda Vane. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre compartiment ? »

Elle ajouta, en un aparté supposé se vouloir discret mais qui restait parfaitement audible :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec _eux_. »

Elle désigna Neville et Luna de son menton prognathe. Luna l'ignora. Neville aussi… Enfin, ce qu'on en voyait semblait l'ignorer.

En réalité, de sous sa cachette, Neville avait viré au cramoisi et aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre.

« Ce sont des amis à moi, répliqua Harry d'un ton froid. »

La fille écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement étonnée, puis battit rapidement en retraite et referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle. Luna leva le nez de son journal pour fixer Harry avec un étonnement caché par ses lorgnospectres :

« Les gens pensent que tu devrais avoir des amis plus « cool » que nous, dit-elle, ne faisant qu'expliquer une évidence qui sembla pourtant gêner Harry.

\- Vous êtes très « cool » tous les deux, objecta-t-il rapidement, aucune d'elles ne se trouvait au ministère le jour où vous vous êtes battus à côté de moi. »

Luna sourit, rassérénée. C'était vraiment gentil.

* * *

L'année suivante, Harry n'était pas là. En montant dans le train, Neville songea avec amertume que le rétrécissement du Poudlard Express confirmait bien la théorie de sa grand-mère : « Il y a toujours juste assez de place. » Pas plus, pas moins...

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Luna, Ginny, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan qui devait se sentir bien seul sans Dean Thomas, son ami né moldu à qui Poudlard était désormais interdit.

Neville s'était attendu à bien pire en arrivant à King's Cross, des patrouilles de mangemorts dans le train, un Poudlard Express repeint en noir et orné de crânes, mais non. Tout était désespérément familier. C'était _comme d'habitude_. Ce qui leur rappelait d'autant plus cruellement l'absence des autres. Ceux qui étaient là, _d'habitude_. En observant les visages familiers de ses amis, tous marqués par la tristesse, l'inquiétude, la lassitude, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à du bétail mené à l'abattoir. « Rends-toi digne de ton père, Neville. » Facile à dire.

« Vous pensez que ce sera comment ?, demanda Seamus d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pour l'instant, McGonagall est encore directrice par intérim, répondit Ginny avec un optimisme forcé, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle laisse les choses trop mal tourner. »

Personne ne répondit, mais ils partageaient tous la même pensée ; McGonagall serait vite remplacée. Et ils ne voulaient pas penser au mangemort qu'on allait nommer à sa place.

Ils gardaient le silence. N'osant pas se questionner les uns les autres sur leurs familles ou leurs vacances. Ils avaient, quelque part, déjà la désagréable sensation d'être écoutés. Le silence régnait et ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênés qui vient après la gaffe, c'était un silence lourd, chargé de tension et de peur.

« Tu connais les _Gernumbli Jardinsi_ , Neville ?, demanda brusquement Luna, leur salive est extraordinairement bénéfique, d'après mon père. Je me suis fait mordre par un Gernumbli du jardin de Ginny cet été, et, depuis, je porte en moi la sagesse du Gernumbli ancestral. Ça pourrait m'avoir doté d'un don nouveau et particulier. Je me demande bien quoi. J'attends de voir. »

Elle avait dit ça sans reprendre sa respiration, tout d'un coup. Son visage pâle tourné vers Neville. Elle enchaîna des élucubrations au sujet de … De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il avait entendu c'était :

« Ginny n'est pas encore remise du départ de Harry et des autres. Sa famille a subi pas mal de coups durs, elle n'est pas encore en état de prendre la tête de notre groupe, Seamus n'a jamais été apte à ce genre de chose. Toi non plus ? Tu crois ? Et moi alors ? Si personne ne fais rien, qui le fera ? C'est à nous de parler, Neville. »

Neville se rappela du sentiment similaire qu'il avait connu, l'année dernière, quand il avait senti le gallion de l'A.D brûler dans sa poche, ce gallion que les autres avaient sans doute jeté. Il se rappela avoir hésité, vaguement, pas longtemps. C'était comme de se jeter, à reculons, dans un bac d'eau glacé.

Il n'avait pas regretté.

Luna aussi avait répondu à l'appel. Pour lui, comme pour elle, l'A.D. avait représenté beaucoup. Trop, peut-être. C'était un peu pathétique de s'y raccrocher comme ça. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Luna, un peu bêtement, alors qu'elle le soutenait pour se rendre à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

« C'est ironique, non, si on n'avait pas tous les deux eu cet attachement un peu pathétique à l'A.D., on n'aurait pas pu répondre à l'appel et…

\- Pathétique ? avait répété Luna, l'air plus ébahie encore que d'habitude, pathétique ? Mais Neville, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné à l'infirmerie ? »

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Comme d'habitude avec elle. Elle était tellement déstabilisante. Cette façon qu'elle avait de dire les vérités les plus embarrassantes avec simplicité... Et lui qui s'embrouillait tout temps et cherchait ses mots ! L'esprit supposé dérangé de Luna devait être bien mieux ordonné que le sien. Elle était tellement confiante aussi, comparée à lui. Elle semblait toujours certaine d'être dans le vrai, et souvent, elle l'était, même si Neville restait sceptique quant à l'existence de certaines créatures dont elle parlait.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Les Gernum… quoi ?

\- On les appelle aussi gnomes de jardin ! C'est fascinant comme créature… »

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détendit et Ginny et Seamus délièrent également leurs langues. Le trajet fut long, ça aurait pu être pire. Surtout comparé à ce qui les attendait.

Dans le même train, quelques mois plus tard, Luna disparaissait pour ne plus revenir. Ils partageaient le même compartiment. Il s'était endormi, las. A son réveil, elle n'était plus là. Ginny se volatilisa à Pâques. Neville était seul.

* * *

 _Moonchild still lives in my heart_

 _Can I ask you something?_

 _Is your life better now?_

Si Neville s'était attendu à revoir Luna Lovegood, ce n'était certainement pas à Ste Mangouste. Il l'aperçut le premier. Elle s'était installée, seule, à une petite table isolée du salon de thé de l'hôpital. C'était une salle aux couleurs froides, ternes, comme le reste de Ste Mangouste, il y flottait la même odeur de propreté malsaine. Neville ne s'y habituait pas.

Il était tard. Mis à part deux sorciers recouverts de bandages qui sirotaient leurs boissons à la paille à grands bruits, il n'y avait que Luna. Elle avait l'air perdu, les yeux dans le vague, elle mélangeait son thé avec une brusquerie machinale. La majeure partie de sa boisson était d'ailleurs répandue sur la table. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air encore plus à côté de la plaque que d'ordinaire, il aurait sans doute hésité à venir vers elle. Elle l'intimidait toujours un peu.

« Bonsoir Luna, lui dit-il en s'installant face à elle.

\- Neville… Tu es là, constata-t-elle.

\- Je…Je rendais visite à mes parents, répondit-il, et toi ?

\- Mon père est un peu distrait depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, il y a eu une explosion…

\- Ah... »

Ce fut tout ce que Neville trouva à répondre. Il savait que la mère de Luna était morte dans des circonstances similaires lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Il n'osait pas demander l'état dans lequel se trouvait son père. Elle gardait les yeux baissés. C'était bien la première fois.

« On m'a dit qu'il allait bien, expliqua-t-elle finalement, mais je ne pourrai le voir que demain. Tu vas bien, toi ? Tu es Auror, c'est ça ?

\- Oui et oui, Luna, tu … Tu comptais passer la nuit ici ?

\- C'est étrange qu'on ne se voie plus alors qu'on a été si proches... C'est comme ça pendant les guerres. On est très proches, un temps. Après, chacun refait sa vie de son côté. »

 _Moonchild still lives in my heart_

 _Can I ask you something?_

 _Is your life better now?_

Neville soupira. Effectivement, oui, c'était comme ça. Nul besoin de la préciser. Mis à part Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'il croisait régulièrement au ministère, il avait bien du mal à revoir ses anciens camarades. Et il s'en voulait assez comme ça !

Luna le dévisagea avec intérêt. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien de l'empoté timide qu'elle avait rencontré huit ans plus tôt. Ses traits étaient marqués par des cicatrices. Son menton restait un peu fuyant et son visage était toujours d'une forme arrondie, mais une impression générale de dureté en ressortait. Aguerri, c'était le mot. Malgré tout, ses sentiments successifs bousculaient ses traits comme de légères vagues. On lisait encore en ce garçon comme dans un livre. Il culpabilisait, manifestement. Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir dit ça. C'était l'impulsion du moment. Elle n'était pas du genre à se retenir quand elle avait quelque chose à dire.

« Oui, reprit-elle, je comptais passer la nuit ici, enfin, pas dans le salon de thé, il va bientôt fermer, mais à Ste Mangouste.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Elle savait qu'il lui proposerait, Neville avait toujours été un gentil garçon, mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir. Elle accepta, bien sûr. Il tombait à point nommé, Neville, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre avec anxiété qu'on lui laisse découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Ils sortirent donc de l'hôpital, arrivant dans le centre-ville de Londres. Il était encore très animé, à cette heure-ci. Ils marchèrent au hasard, en silence, pendant un long moment. C'était une de ces nuits étranges dont un garde la trace ancrée en soi, au plus profond, mais dont on a du mal à parler, plus tard. Dont seuls quelques détails reviennent, nettement. Leurs ombres, projetées, juste devant. Un cheveu égaré tombé sur sa veste. Un coup de klaxon, quelque part. Le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient à un rythme étrange. Il boitait.

 _Sometimes I feel you're sitting next to me and listening to my stories_

 _Time always shows me it's hard to understand how to be myself_

Ce fut lui qui parla le premier, pour dire des banalités :

« Et toi, toujours sur ton étude des Eruptifs ?

\- Oui, mais je pense arrêter bientôt. Les explosions ne me portent pas chance, manifestement. »

Luna s'en voulut pour le silence qui suivit. Elle essaya d'embrayer sur un sujet plus léger :

« Il paraît que tu vois Hanna Abbott, commença-t-elle. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça provoque en lui tant de confusion. Malgré l'obscurité croissante, son rougissement était bien visible.

« Pas vraiment… C'est Hermione qui nous a poussé à nous revoir, elle voudrait que je sois un peu plus, enfin que je voie plus de … Que je…

\- Les gens en couple ont tendance à vouloir caser tout le monde, commenta sobrement Luna, Ronald et elle vont bien ? »

Neville avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Ron. Mais elle s'était effacée dès qu'elle avait compris que lui et Hermione se tournaient autour. De toute façon, il imaginait difficilement Luna « séduire », elle semblait bien au-delà de ce genre de trivialités, de ce genre de besoins. Il soupira.

Il en arrivait toujours à cette conclusion lorsqu'il se comparait à elle ; il n'avait pas accès à certaines choses parce qu'il en était incapable, et elle, parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

 _Moonlight dries your tears, moonlight hides your fears_

« On va vers Charing Cross Road, fit remarquer Luna. »

C'était vrai, il avait repris, par automatisme, le chemin qui menait au Chaudron Baveur. Neville lui proposa d'aller y prendre un verre. Il faisait un peu froid, la perspective d'un endroit chaud ou s'asseoir rassura Luna. Elle était partie en catastrophe de chez elle pour emmener son père à l'hôpital et ne portait sur elle qu'une robe d'été légère et une veste jaune moutarde appartenant à Xenophilius.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche. Toujours sans un mot.

« Quelque fois, murmura soudain Luna, je pense à la guerre avec nostalgie. Comme si ça avait été le bon temps. »

 _Moonlight dries your tears, moonlight hides your fears_

Neville la regarda avec étonnement. Comme d'habitude, elle avait asséné une de ses étranges vérités sans prévenir. Il fut presque surpris de constater qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était une période sombre, oui, mais la joie n'est jamais si grande que quand on ne l'attend plus. Et puis, c'était dans la guerre qu'il était vraiment né. C'était les combats, la nécessité du combat, qui l'avait rendu vivant. Il avait l'impression de ne vivre qu'à moitié depuis. Comme si rien d'aussi intense ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Lui qui se croyait casanier, il s'était remarquablement habitué à l'angoisse, à la menace permanente. Et se réadapter à un monde plus calme lui était ardu.

« Toi aussi, devina Luna, c'est vrai pour toi aussi. »

 _Moonchild still lives in my heart_

 _Can I ask you something?_

 _Is your life better now?_

« Oui, reconnut-il. Pendant, je réfléchissais toujours à ce que je ferai _après_. Je me disais comme ce serait … extraordinaire. Juste de vivre encore _après_ , de respirer _après_.

\- C'est plus dur qu'on ne le pensait, hein ?

\- Je me demande si les autres le vivent comme ça. On n'en parle pas.

\- Pourtant, le silence est quelque chose de tellement dangereux. »

 _Moonchild still lives in my heart_

 _Can I ask you something?_

 _Is your life better now?_

Ils étaient arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur. Neville ouvrit la porte écaillée de l'auberge miteuse pour laisser Luna entrer. Le vieux Tom les salua, la salle était, comme le salon de thé de Ste Mangouste, presque déserte. Ils se choisirent un coin tranquille et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, sans se regarder vraiment. Ils discutaient à présent, c'était moins décousu que durant leur marche. Ils parlaient d'avant, comme deux combattants ayant lutté en coude à coude, sans se regarder vraiment. Jamais. Ils parlaient d'avant et se disaient comment c'était, comment ça s'était passé, avant, dans leurs peaux, dans leurs corps respectifs. C'était familier et nouveau à la fois. C'était étrange, surtout. Les lanternes du plafond éclairaient chichement la salle. Ça creusait leurs traits, leurs rides pourtant rares. Ça les vieillissait.

 _Sometimes I feel you're smiling at me and telling me your memories_

 _Tide always moves fast_

 _Can you tell me how to find words inside a shell?_

Sa peau diaphane, avec la lumière jaunâtre des lanternes, prenait une teinte dorée étrange et ses cheveux pâles semblaient s'embraser. C'était un peu inquiétant. Mais sa voix de jeune fille venait contredire son aspect. Si elle avait arrêté de parler, elle aurait été effrayante. Elle n'arrêtait pas. Ou alors, c'était pour l'écouter.

 _Moonlight dries your tears, moonlight hides your fears_

« Quand je parle à des gens qui l'ont vécu de loin ou qui ne l'ont pas vécu, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas, que ça n'ira plus. C'est idiot, j'ai l'impression de me refermer. Je devrai passer outre. Je devrai oublier, peut-être. C'est plus _sain_. »

 _Moonlight dries your tears, moonlight hides your fears_

« Il faut aller de l'avant, dit Grand-Mère, mais c'est tellement plat. Quand on est habitué à lutter pour faire un pas, on a l'impression de piétiner une fois que ça redevient plus facile. »

\- Alors la facilité te complique la vie, observa Luna, j'aime bien cette idée. »

Il lui sourit. Et dire qu'il avait cru que c'était lui qui venait chevaleresquement la soutenir, c'était elle qui le consolait. Elle était d'une douceur…

 _Can't you get that ?_

Ils se turent un instant. Cela faisait longtemps. Reprenant conscience de leur situation, du lieu où ils se trouvaient et du regard amusé de Tom, à son comptoir.

Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

« Il se fait tard…

\- Il était déjà tard quand on a quitté Ste Mangouste.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne là-bas ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrai pas t'embêter, tu dois avoir du travail. »

Salamalecs superflus.

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

« J'ai encore un peu de temps, ça va aller. »

Neville avait toujours été gentil. Trop gentil peut-être. Il oubliait quantité de choses, mais la plus importante, c'était sans doute lui-même. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard anxieux à travers la vitre du compartiment, alors qu'il se reculait vite hors de sa vue pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. « _Moi, je ne suis personne !_ »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer, Neville. »

Elle avait dit ça un peu brusquement. Ça le surprit et suffit à éveiller son attention. Il l'entrevit alors ; la faille, la fêlure que ses grands yeux ne cachaient pas si bien. Il l'avait deviné, sans y réfléchir plus, des années plus tôt. « « _Les gens pensent que tu devrais avoir des amis plus « cool » que nous_. »

 _Can't you get that ?_

Ils avaient commencé à se relever. Ils se regardaient, hésitants. Il se sentit comme face au gallion brûlant de l'A.D.

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être. Il aurait suffi d'un battement de cils pour tout briser, mais ils étaient comme figés.

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

« Luna, est-ce que…

\- Je veux bien. »

 _Moonchild_

Elle lui prit la main. Ils s'étaient devinés.

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

Le creux de son poignet contre sa hanche.

 _Do you know what you're doing baby?_

Les stries violacées, sur son genou.

 _Moonchild_

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs :** Alors alors... cette fic c'est un extrait d'une longue fic Nextgen que j'ai écrite entre 2011 et 2012. Je l'ai un peu relue mais globalement vous avez la bête telle quelle donc mon style a un peu évolué depuis l'écriture de ce truc ^^' C'était mon premier et dernier essai à la songfic, c'est un peu bizarre mais je l'ai gardé. La chanson c'est Moonchild de Cibo Matto... Heu... que dire d'autre... J'adore Neville et Luna et je tenais à être canon au maximum en écrivant ce texte qui est un peu une compil de headcanons. J'avais commencé à le sortir avec le dernier film où Luna et Neville étaient mis ensemble même si dans le bouquin cette andouille de JK R préfère les caser avec de parfaits inconnus (ce qui est plus réaliste mais bon... quitte à faire plein de couples avec des personnages connus, mettez Neville et Luna ensemble que diable !

Du coup je vais publier aussi sec la deuxième partie de ce Two shots et on sera boons. Hop hop !


	2. The Killing Moon

"Grand-mère enfilant ses collants couleur chair."

On n'y voyait presque rien. Dans l'ombre, seule apparaissait la ligne de leurs profils dévoilée par le mince faisceau de lumière que filtrait un store cassé. De son point de vue, elle pouvait observer ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle se mêlait au sien. Il marmonnait quelque chose.

"Les collants couleur chair glissant sur sa peau fripée…"

« Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle sentait son regard mais ses yeux clairs ne rencontraient que l'obscurité. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, plaçant sa main à la naissance de sa mâchoire… crispée. Il eut un de ses sourires d'excuse. Elle tendit son visage vers lui pour l'effacer d'un baiser.

"Les collants couleur chair qui s'étiraient sur sa peau…"

Elle avait basculé sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux étalés sur les draps prenaient la lumière. On aurait dit un ruisseau fuyant. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, mais les rouvrit rapidement pour ne pas le perdre.

"Les collants couleur chair…Non…"

Pas si tôt. Il devait tenir encore...

* * *

 _Under blue moon I saw you  
So soon you'll take me_

Le silence, rompu par sa voix douce.

« Tu entends ça, Neville ?

\- Oui… Je crois qu'il y a une fuite quelque part.

\- C'est de l'eau qui coule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je préfère ne pas m'en occuper moi-même, je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre pour les sortilèges du quotidien… »

Il rabattit ses draps sous son menton, et détourna son visage du plafond qu'il fixait, jusqu'à présent, avec une fascination teintée d'embarras. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à se faire des reproches, persuadé de s'être comporté comme le dernier des rustres, imbéciles et affligeants. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée –mais avait-elle seulement dormi ? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rester si immobile durant son sommeil–, il réalisait l'incongruité de la situation et se demandait quand elle se déciderait s'exiler au Pérou pour échapper à la gêne phénoménale entre eux qui irait sans doute en amplifiant.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit pour le moment, elle savait faire preuve de tact quand il le fallait. Mais voilà qu'elle lui faisait des remarques sur cette fuite… Non content d'être un abominable … partenaire de…

Partenaire ! Il était aussi incapable d'entretenir correctement son intérieur.

Elle se glissa alors hors du lit et fit le tour du propriétaire d'un pas léger. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour observer son manège. Elle ne s'était pas rhabillée et semblait aussi à l'aise que s'il s'était agi de sa propre maison. Il détourna pudiquement les yeux mais l'entendit traverser sa chambre. Elle contourna le lit, évita une pousse d'Alihotsy qui commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pot et le vivarium vide de Tervor, enjamba une pile de livres et parvint devant la cheminée devant laquelle elle se posta, l'air songeur. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'âtre et pencha sa tête pour scruter le conduit de la cheminée.

« Neville, je crois qu'il y a un Augurey là-dedans.

\- Un quoi ?

\- On l'appelle aussi phénix irlandais, c'est lui qui fait ce bruit d'eau qui coule, il attire la pluie et la rosée pour se faire un nid. Tiens ! Je le vois ! C'est rare qu'ils s'installent dans les cheminées, tu as de la chance.

\- Heu…sûrement. »

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire joyeux :

« C'est admirable de ta part d'être si ouvert d'esprit. Beaucoup de gens croient encore que les Augureys portent malheur et l'auraient chassé à ta place.

\- Tu … Tu n'as pas froid ? lâcha-t-il avec nervosité, le pull sur la chaise est propre, si tu veux !

\- Oh, merci. »

Elle le passa docilement, puis revint vers lui et s'agenouilla au bout de son lit en le regardant d'un air aimable. Il semblait vraiment désemparé, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi limpides pour elle.

 _Up in your arms  
Too late to beg you or cancel it_

 _Though I know it must be…_

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Luna est-ce que…

\- Il faudrait que j'y aille, dit-elle en fixant la grosse horloge qui occupait un des angles de la pièce, mais j'aimerai bien revenir te voir, ce soir, si ça ne t'embête pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, Luna. Moi… moi aussi je voudrai te voir, hésita-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit encore. Elle était tellement contente de ce qui était en train de se passer. Tellement heureuse. C'était à la fois surprenant et évident. Comme s'ils avaient dû être ensemble dès qu'ils s'étaient vus et que leurs autres coups de cœur, leurs éloignements, leur aveuglement n'avaient été que des malentendus.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce après s'être rapidement rhabillée, elle entendit un :

« Lun…Ah ! »

Suivi d'un bruit de chute. Elle se retourna. Neville s'était levé précipitamment et avait trébuché en s'empêtrant dans ses couvertures. Elle éclata d'un rire dénué de moquerie qui parut pourtant le mortifier. Il se releva aussi dignement qu'il put, gardant les yeux baissés.

… _the killing time_

« Je… je suis désolé d'avoir été… en dessous de tout… Cette … heu… nuit !, balbutia-t-il à voix si basse qu'elle dû se pencher vers lui pour bien entendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Neville ? »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, parfois. »  
 _  
Unwillingly mine_

* * *

« Alors vous êtes ensembles ? Hannah m'avait dit qu'il avait arrêté de la voir mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de voir quelqu'un d'autre… Ceci dit, il avait eu le courage de m'inviter bien avant Ron, en quatrième année. Il est plus dégourdi que lui à ce niveau là. Et donc, ça se passe comment ? Vous vous voyez régulièrement ? Je me disais qu'on te croisait plus souvent à Londres, ces temps-ci, même après le rétablissement de ton père. »

En cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées dans un coin du Chaudron Baveur. Elles se distinguaient toutes les deux de la clientèle de l'établissement, l'une par sa normalité, l'autre par son étrangeté. Hermione Granger, la première, avait une robe de sorcière à la coupe si sobre qu'un moldu aurait pu la porter, Luna Lovegood, la seconde, se cachait sous une étrange coiffe de plumes et arborait une robe à franges de toutes les couleurs. Elles sirotaient toutes deux une bièraubeurre, comme des collégiennes.

« Ça se passe bien, répondit tranquillement Luna, nous avons adopté un Augurey qui s'appelle Franz et j'ai trouvé le moyen de le débarrasser d'un Obscur….

\- Ah oui, fit Hermione dont le visage disait plutôt : « Oh non », et sinon… tu… Tiens ! Voilà Ginny ! »

Une jolie rousse entra dans l'établissement. Elle salua joyeusement Tom, le barman, ôta son chapeau pour une dizaine de personnes qui l'interpelèrent à travers le pub, serra la main d'un petit garçon qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour son prochain match avant de pouvoir, enfin, rejoindre ses deux amies.

« Salut Hermione, salut Luna, désolée pour le retard j'ai été retenue par Gwenog… Elle est d'une humeur terrible ces temps-ci.

\- Elle est sous pression, votre prochain match sera décisif, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je sais… Mais ce sera contre les Canons de Chudley… Et même si tu n'as jamais rien compris au Quidditch, Hermione, tu dois comprendre à quel point notre victoire est évidente.

\- Les Canons de Chudley, c'est l'équipe que soutient Ronald, non ?, remarqua Luna qui avait eu, jusque-là, l'air de ne pas suivre la conversation.

\- Exact, il va encore me faire la tête si je les bats, soupira Ginny, je me demande ce qu'il leur trouve, ils sont vraiment faiblards. Sympathiques, mais faiblards.

\- L'amour n'a jamais connu de loi, dit Luna avec un déconcertant à propos.

\- En parlant de ça ! »

Ginny se tourna vers Luna d'un air avide.

« On m'a dit que tu avais mis le grappin sur ce brave Neville !

\- Je n'ai pas mis le grappin sur lui, objecta Luna, on peut peut-être dire que nous nous sommes mis l'un l'autre le grappin dessus…

\- C'est arrivé comment ?

\- Ils se sont revus à Ste Mangouste quand monsieur Lovegood a eu son accident, répondit Hermione, devançant Luna.

\- Papa va très bien maintenant, vous avez sûrement lu son supplément sur les cent plus grandioses accidents magiques auxquels on ait survécu. En 1765, notamment, Geldoric de Vilicis a reçu un …

\- Oui, je le savais déjà pour Ste Mangouste, mais ça ne me dit rien !, rétorqua Ginny à Hermione, ignorant Luna, je veux des détails… de vraies informations !

\- Mais, Ginny, c'est privé, si Luna veut garder ça pour elle…

\- Oh, mais ça ne m'embête pas de vous raconter des choses, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrai vous dire d'intéressant, hésita Luna. »

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé, elles avaient toujours eu une perception différente de Luna de ce qui était intéressant ou ne l'était pas :

« Pour commencer, qui s'est lancé le premier ? A partir de quel moment vous avez réalisé que ça pourrait coller ? Et, nous savons que Neville est un gentil garçon, attentionné, certainement, courageux, bref une crème, mais que vaut-il, disons, pour ce qui est de la partie « physique ».

\- Oh... Tu veux le savoir, ça, dit Luna, l'air de penser qu'une conférence sur les veracrasses aurait été plus intéressante, je ne sais pas trop… »

Elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille de bièraubeurre à moitié vide. Elle semblait intimidée. C'était bien la première fois.

« On discutait, reprit-elle finalement, il y a eu un silence, et puis on s'est pris la main. Il avait un cil sur la joue, j'aurai voulu lui enlever mais je me disais que ça casserait quelque chose si je bougeais juste un peu. On se regardait sans oser s'approcher plus, même juste un peu. Ça ne tenait pas à grand-chose mais ça a duré longtemps. Je n'étais sûre de rien, à part qu'il vivait la même chose que moi… »

 _Fate  
Up against your will_

Elle fit une pause pour avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre sous les yeux intrigués de ses amies.

« Et après ?, dit Ginny avec impatience.

-…Et après, reprit Luna, ça a fini par basculer. Je ne sais plus trop comment. Il y avait ce cil sur sa joue… Et je crois qu'il avait remonté de ma main vers mon épaule. Il la tenait mais ça n'était pas très fort comme contact… Enfin, c'était fort sans l'être. Tu sais, je n'aime pas fermer les yeux, je n'aime pas le noir parce que j'ai peur que quelque chose ait changé quand la lumière revient, que quelque chose disparaisse pendant que je ne vois rien, mais je me suis dit, quand j'ai fermé les yeux, cette fois, je me suis dit : il est là et il ne va pas partir…Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir, de le sentir ou de l'entendre, même, de toutes façons, il est là… »

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _He will wait until_

Elle se tut et releva doucement ses grands yeux vers ses amies.

« Je veux épouser Neville, soupira Hermione.

\- Tant mieux ! Moi c'est Luna que je veux épouser !, s'enflamma Ginny. »

Luna éclata de rire. Elle riait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

 _You give yourself to him_

* * *

Neville et Luna furent bientôt le centre de toutes les attentions. Les curiosités déplacées, les blagues de mauvais goût qu'on fait aux jeunes couples, tout ça semblait glisser sur eux, ou du moins, sur elle. Lui, était aussi mal à l'aise qu'un adolescent. Il n'allait jamais cesser de l'être, totalement. Ça faisait sûrement partie de son charme.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il était toujours là. Qu'elle ferme les yeux ou non, il était là. C'était une de ses plus profondes certitudes. Une de ses plus belles croyances.

Lui, était moins certain. Il la voyait s'éloigner alors qu'elle le projetait partout où elle allait. Il imaginait d'autres visages dans ses grands yeux gris mais elle ne voyait que lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire : « nous sommes ensemble », il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de son corps le disait pour elle. Lui, pensait qu'elle lui assénait des « adieu » avec des « à plus tard ». Elle disait pourtant les choses avec simplicité quand elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Ils marchaient sur des voies parallèles et distinctes mais elle était trop réceptive pour ne pas l'entendre douter.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Si tu en aimais une autre, j'essaierai d'arrêter, c'est sûr. Mais rien ne m'y pousse. Si un jour, j'arrêtais de t'aimer, tu serais le premier informé.

\- Et tu penses que ça arrivera quand ? fit-il d'un air faussement amusé, avec ce rictus tordu, ce sourire d'excuse.

\- Pour les autres, je savais que ça s'arrêterait un jour, au moment même où ça a commencé, répondit-elle, songeuse, toi, c'est comme si j'avais toujours été amoureuse de toi, mais sans le savoir. Alors ça n'a même pas commencé, ça s'est juste réveillé. Peut-être que ça ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Ils se regardaient avec la gravité des vrais amoureux. Il l'attira vers lui et elle se blottit contre son torse. Il était devenu tellement stable, tellement solide. Un héros morcelé redevenu humain.

Il n'osa pas lui poser de question à ce propos et elle n'en parla plus beaucoup. Avec le temps, il eut moins besoin de ça. Il s'habitua à sa manière différente d'exister. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin des autres mais il devinait qu'elle ne s'était mise à flotter au-dessus du commun que parce qu'on l'avait chassée. Il percevait aussi comme ses points d'attache, trop rares, étaient importants. Bien sûr, elle ne serait jamais, et ne devait jamais être aussi basse que lui. Lui qui voyait moins loin qu'elle et de plus près, lui pour qui tout prenait d'énormes proportions.

Ce qui les avait d'abord rapprochés, cette nostalgie qui les unissait depuis le début, ils n'en parlaient presque plus, à présent. Ils s'étaient apaisés l'un l'autre, sans y réfléchir.

* * *

« Tu devrais l'épouser, je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on disait ça à Neville. Mais cette fois, c'était tout de même d'Harry Potter que ça venait. Ils étaient tous les deux sortis déjeuner dans un parc non loin du ministère. Le grand air était supposé leur faire du bien mais Neville n'était pas sûr des bienfaits de cet éloignement. Au milieu des moldus, il avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde le regardait. Harry, lui, était plutôt à l'aise. Il devait être habitué à ce qu'on le remarque, mais même si sa notoriété faiblissait avec le temps –on oublie vite les plus grands héros–, il était encore dévisagé avec curiosité par ses pairs.

Harry s'était marié, un an plus tôt, avec Ginny qui attendait leur premier enfant. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être imités par Ron et Hermione. Les épousailles, comme disait sa grand-mère qui se désespérait également de le voir fonder une famille, se faisaient en série. Neville avait la désagréable impression qu'une fois tous ses amis mariés, les regards convergeraient vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une si grande affaire ! Enfin, pour nous, la mère de Ginny a vu grand, après tout, c'est sa seule fille, mais elle a organisé la majeure partie des festivités et ça m'arrangeait bien. Ginny voulait avoir son mot à dire et il y a eu des disputes terribles, mais en général, elles ne prenaient pas la peine de m'inclure là-dedans alors ça allait. Les deux jours précédant le mariage, c'est l'Apocalypse, mais après, ça va.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Harry, c'est que… Le mariage est une institution heum… respectée avec beaucoup de sérieux, il y a tout un protocole à étudier. Pour toi, Hermione et les Weasley, c'est simple, vous ne formez qu'une seule famille depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés mais… Disons que tu connais les Lovegood… Et tu connais Grand-Mère. »

Harry eut une grimace éloquente. Oui, il voyait où Neville voulait en venir.

« Tu n'as toujours pas présenté Luna à sa future belle grand-mère. Il faudra bien en passer par là. Je crois que si tu ne fais pas les choses dans les formes, ce sera encore pire.

\- Probablement, soupira Neville, si seulement Grand-Mère ne représentait pas la seule autorité familiale valable… Mes parents ont déjà adopté Luna, eux.

\- Ils vont bien, au fait ?

\- Comme d'habitude. »

Neville soupira, quand il était avec Luna, tout semblait simple, évident. Il lui suffisait de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour réaliser à quel point tout était désespérément compliqué. Enfin, puisqu'il fallait en passer par là.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent chez lui, le soir-même, il lui proposa de rencontrer sa redoutable aïeule. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur son lit, lui était adossé au mur et avait fait mine de lire jusque là tout en pensant à autre chose sans oser en parler. Elle, étendue en travers de ses jambes jouait avec Trevor dans le vivarium au pied du lit. Elle leva son visage vers lui :

« Neville, dit alors Luna, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on se marie. »

Il n'en demandait pas tant et dit comme ça, ça semblait carrément incongru. Elle le fixait toujours, guettant son approbation :

« Ta grand-mère trouverait sûrement ça plus correct de notre part. Elle est un peu vieux jeu, non ?

\- J'y pensais… au mariage je veux dire…mais Luna…, hésita-t-il, je n'aimerai pas qu'on se marie à cause de Grand-Mère. »

Elle eut un sourire vague :

« Alors ne nous marions pas à cause d'elle mais grâce à elle. »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Pas de demande cérémonieuse au restaurant ou dans un lieu public quelconque où toutes les attentions seraient tournées vers eux. Neville regretta presque que ce ne fut pas plus compliqué, mais après tout, il savait bien que Luna n'était pas une fille à conquérir. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était facile d'avoir son attention. Il aurait eu beau terrasser tous les dragons du monde, si elle ne l'avait pas choisi dès le début, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance.

Ils ne parlèrent à personne de leur engagement. Pour eux, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, pas plus que ça ne devait faire de différence pour les autres. Mariés ou non, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus, à leurs yeux, Neville ou Luna mais Neville et Luna.

Pourtant, pour Grand-Mère, ça changeait tout. Elle les convoqua, tous les deux, à un thé cérémonial dans sa vieille maison de Pendle où l'avaient rejointe, ce jour-là, le grand oncle Algie et sa femme, Enid.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la première fois, dans la salle à manger des Londubat, Luna crut à un mauvais rêve. Les murs étaient surchargés de têtes d'animaux morts. On aurait dit l'antre d'un mage noir aux rites barbares. Malgré toute la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit que Xenophilius avait inculquée à Luna, elle avait beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de pratiques. Certains animaux cloués aux murs avaient disparu depuis des siècles…

Elle dut mal masquer ses émotions car même l'oncle Algie nota son trouble. Neville, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la simple vue de la salle à manger suffise à la décontenancer, commença doucement, mais sûrement, à paniquer. Luna se reprit néanmoins et tâcha de se montrer aussi aimable que possible. Malheureusement, la notion d'amabilité des Lovegood n'était pas compatible avec celle de bienséance des Londubat. Les divagations de Luna sur le nid de nargoles de la maison n'amusèrent que l'oncle Algie, lorsqu'elle demanda comment s'appelait le vautour mort du chapeau de la grand-mère, elle ne récolta qu'un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur, et lorsqu'elle plongea sa main dans la théière bouillante pour récupérer Trevor avant d'accomplir le service, comme si de rien n'était, Augusta Londubat daigna même la gratifier d'un long sermon où elle alla jusqu'à la qualifier de « sotte », « d'écervelée » et de « créature ». Heureusement, Grand-mère ne semblait pas faire autant d'effet à Luna qu'elle en faisait à Neville, la jeune femme garda, tout le temps que dura son discours, les yeux fixés sur le vautour de son chapeau. Elle en suivait même les mouvements des yeux, complètement fascinée. Ça fit sourire la grande tante Enid qui sut, la première, qui de la jeune ou de la vieille avait remporté la lutte.

L'auguste aïeule déclara alors brusquement vouloir se promener et invita Luna à la suivre. Laissant derrière elles Neville, Algie et Enid, elles sortirent dans la campagne rase de Pendle. Il commençait à faire sombre et l'ombre pâle de la grand-mère avait pris d'extraordinaires proportions. Luna marchait dessus sans y faire attention.

« Cela fait longtemps que je connais votre relation, dit brusquement la grand-mère.

\- Oui, je le pensais aussi, répondit Luna avec une irritante tranquillité.

\- Mais je croyais jusqu'à présent que ce n'étaient que des enfantillages, reprit-elle, et ce ne sont que des enfantillages ! Ça va juste bien trop loin ! Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! »

Luna se tourna vers la vieille dame. Son visage ridé n'avait aucune mollesse, son long nez et sa mâchoire puissante saillaient, acérés. Elle soutint cependant son regard perçant sans peine. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider.

« Vous l'entraînez sur la mauvaise pente, vous, espèce de sauvageonne ! Je ne sais pas par quels moyens vous le retenez mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un peu de magie derrière tout ça ! Je mènerai mon enquête, soyez-en sûre.

\- Mais j'en suis sûre, répondit Luna d'un ton toujours aussi paisible.

\- Insolente ! Neville est un grand sorcier, courageux et noble et vous…

\- Et depuis quand le savez-vous ?, la coupa Luna sans se départir, pourtant, de son calme, lui disiez-vous à quel point il était courageux avant que son nom n'apparaisse dans les journaux aux côtés du Survivant ? Reconnaissiez-vous sa valeur avant qu'il ne vous la prouve ?

Non, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, vous n'avez jamais rien dit de gentil à Neville. Pour vous, l'estime se mérite et vous avez raison. Mais vous avez été incapable de lui reconnaître la grandeur qu'il n'a jamais cessée d'avoir. Pensez-vous qu'il n'existe qu'une forme de courage, celle qu'avaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley quand ils fonçaient têtes baissés vers le danger ? Eh bien celle-là, Neville ne l'a pas et ne l'a jamais eu. Son courage à lui est peut-être plus précieux encore. Il a le courage de ceux qui accomplissent leur tâche jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il faut le faire. Le courage de ceux qui souffrent sans pleurer trop fort pour ne pas déranger. Et surtout, le courage de ne jamais rejeter la faute sur les autres, même quand il le pourrait. Même si la faute, en l'occurrence, pourrait être la vôtre.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me faire des reproches ?!, s'indigna Augusta Londubat, j'ai élevé ce garçon…

\- Écoutez-moi, Augusta, puisque nous serons bientôt de la même famille vous vous mêlez de mes affaires, je me mêle des vôtres. Si vous pensez que je fais du tort à Neville en l'épousant, sachez que je pense, moi, que vous lui en avez fait assez pour deux. »

Luna se tut brutalement. Elle n'avait jamais autant élevé la voix. La seule personne à l'avoir autant agacée était Hermione Granger alors qu'elle dénigrait ce en quoi elle croyait le plus fort. C'était une situation similaire, ce soir-là, mais c'était encore bien plus intense. Il fallait en déduire qu'elle croyait plus en Neville qu'en un milliard de ronflak cornus.

Augusta Londubat la fixait avec un regard étrange. Elle semblait désarçonnée. Comment ? Une fille si éthérée et légère pouvait cacher une volonté si profondément ancrée ? Impossible.

« Si notre seul point commun doit être de vouloir le bien de Neville, reprit doucement Luna, alors ne faisons plus allusion à cette conversation et tâchons d'être amies.

\- D… D'accord, hésita la grand-mère. »

« Ta fiancée est une fille charmante, dit-elle plus tard à son petit-fils. »

Elle n'allait jamais en dire plus, mais pour Neville, ça suffisait amplement.

Ils se marièrent, selon les désirs de Grand-Mère, avec une cérémonie brève et une fête qui fut plus prétexte à une immense réunion de famille qu'à la célébration de l'union des Lovegood et des Londubat. Luna ne discuta aucun des choix d'Augusta. Peu lui importait, du moment qu'elle se mariait. Il n'y eut pas d'Apocalypse deux jours avant le mariage, pas plus qu'il n'y en eut après. Bien que Neville comme Luna ait craint le pire concernant la rencontre entre la grand-mère Londubat et le père Lovegood. Ils s'entendirent pour faire comme s'ils s'appréciaient. C'était sans doute là le secret d'une famille unie.

Ils vécurent un peu à Londres. Mais dès qu'il y eut un poste vacant à Poudlard, Neville postula comme professeur de botanique et ils déménagèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Luna, elle, continua d'explorer le monde à la recherche des créatures les plus étranges. Elle avait, cependant, un point d'attache. Elle partait parfois, mais revenait toujours vers lui.

Et puis, ils eurent des enfants. Elle les accueillit avec sa tranquillité habituelle quand lui, était plus nerveux. Elle le rassura. Les jumeaux vinrent d'abord, Andrea, ensuite. Neville et Luna réorganisèrent leur vie autour d'eux. Il passait moins de temps à la serre, et elle, moins de temps dans ses recherches. Les enfants grandirent dans leur étrange univers, entre Pré-au-Lard, la maison de Xenophilius et le manoir des Londubat. Ils les regardèrent pousser avec curiosité et attention. Lorsque leurs enfants quittèrent la maison pour Poudlard, ils laissèrent comme un vide entre eux. Bien sûr, les jumeaux revenaient lors de leurs week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, et Andy bien plus souvent encore, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Il espéra d'abord qu'ils puissent se retrouver, s'aimer plus encore qu'avant, mais elle, repartit au loin, comme autrefois. Il n'était plus habitué à cette absence. Il restait son point d'attache, il le savait, mais il arrivait souvent, à présent, qu'il ne trouve personne à la maison lorsqu'il rentrait, le soir.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il rentra, elle était là immobile au fond de leur lit. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, sans la toucher. Il avait eu une rude journée ; le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mettait tous les professeurs à contribution et les surchargeait de travail. Il avait également pris un retard considérable dans la correction de ses devoirs. Et puis, cette Tentacula Vénéneuse trop grande qu'il allait devoir replanter dans la forêt interdite. Quel gâchis.

Luna se rapprocha de lui. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, il tourna son visage vers elle.

 _In starlit nights I saw you  
So cruelly you kissed me_

« Ça va ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais que non. »

Il sourit mais ça semblait faux.

« Il y a un problème à Poudlard ? Avec Lorc ou Lys ? Ou Andy ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tous, plus ou moins. J'ai beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci…»

Il ne répondit pas. Elle posa ses lèvres contre son épaule, sans vraiment l'embrasser.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Une autre chose le tracassait.

 _Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels_

Il se détourna un peu d'elle. Luna distinguait tout de même son profil, plus sombre dans le gris nocturne de leur chambre. Elle compta les plis soucieux de son front. Un pour l'inquiétude, un pour la fatigue et un pour la culpabilité. Il ne disait rien.

« Neville…

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il aussitôt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Évidemment, ça n'avait rien de grave.

 _The killing moon_

Il y eut un silence bref.

« Tu repars quand ?

\- Dans quelques heures. »

 _Will come too soon_

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ça dura plus longtemps. Ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre dans ce baiser, dans cette étreinte. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint plus près, encore.

 _Fate_

Ses mains à lui étaient où il fallait, comme il fallait. Comme toujours. Ils se caressaient sans l'insistance pressée des jeunes amants. Ils ne l'avaient jamais eue.

 _Up against your will_

Leurs profils se séparèrent, ils étaient déjà au bout de leur souffle. Il bascula au-dessus d'elle. Elle trouvait toujours ça à la fois effrayant et rassurant elle était à sa merci sans en avoir l'impression.

 _Through the thick and thin_

Il était tellement doux et ses gestes si dénués d'urgence. Comme s'ils avaient tout le temps. Elle l'attirait à elle. Plus fort.

 _He will wait until_

Ils se regardèrent, un instant.

 _You give yourself to him_

* * *

 **Note aux lecteurs :** C'est vraiment vraiment drôle de lire jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller (pas très loin) niveau smut fut un temps... La chanson utilisée c'est the killing moon de Echo and the Bunnymen. ET... ehm... Neville a un problème avec sa grand-mère :P ! Bref, ici s'achève cette compilation de headcanons sur Neville et Luna, deux chapitres extraits d'une fanfic longue nextgen Cognatus ou les cahiers oubliés centrée sur un OC, leur fille Andrea Londubat qui était aussi allumée que sa mère et adorable que son père.

En espérant que ça vous aura plu. A la revoyure !


End file.
